electrogirlfandomcom-20200213-history
Raid
Also known as Genocide Raids, these are the powerful androids you must battle while exploring. If you defeat one, you will get rewards, but if you do not defeat it within 2 hours, it will escape. You can ask Friends or Teammates for assistance in defeating raids. Most often asking for help is disabled during Raid and Quest Events. Raids can be encountered during story mode. To see a list of which androids can be encountered in story mode, and what rewards they give, please visit the Story page. Raids can also be encountered during events. These usually come in two forms: * Quest Raid events, where raids are encountered when questing in the event area much like raids are encountered in story mode. * Raid events, where the raids in story mode and in weekly raid battle are replaced with special event raids. If you are looking to fight raids they can be easily found in Weekly Raid Battle. The raids there are drawn from a different pool than story mode, and are much more powerful. For more information, please visit the Weekly Raid Battle page. Raid rewards expire after a week, so don't forget to collect them. When a raid is defeated it will automatically go to the collect reward page, but you might skip this under certain circumstances described under RUSH GAUGE. If you didn't collect a reward, simply go to MENU, RAID BATTLE, then scroll to the bottom and "Collect your gift." Raid Battle Basics Raid bosses can be attacked multiple times, and even by multiple players. All the damage dealt depletes the Raid's HP which is persistent between fights. Raid battles only last 5 rounds. The battle will only end sooner than that if your cards run out of HP or the raid runs out of HP. If a battle ends without either side running out of HP, you might get a draw. Depending on the kind of Raid this might open up the opportunity to call for help, and allow additional players to attack the raid. Most of the time, though, you will be facing the raid alone. Raid bosses can attack once per card you control, up to a maximum of three times per round. So if you control one, two, or three cards each one will receive an attack. If you control four cards one of your cards will not be attacked, and if you control five cards two of them won't be attacked. Because of this a five card deck has the most advantage if your cards can not withstand the raid's attacks. Because battles only last 5 rounds, having more cards allows you to deal more damage in the limited amount of time. A raid battle consumes only 1/3 of the AP that the boss deck costs. This 1/3 only applies to AP consumed, it does not affect the AP cost of cards when determining how many can be in your deck. Boss Deck You get three boss decks. Similar to the attack decks, one of them should be set to "Recommended Boss Deck." The recommended deck will automatically make a deck that fits within your current AP. This is very important when you need to battle a raid multiple times as your AP depletes. But you should make two other boss decks to keep your AP use efficient. Your Second Deck As you get more powerful cards, you will be able to kill weaker raids with fewer cards. Some raids you might be able to kill with only one card. Because of this you should have one boss deck be a single card. Most likely this will be your Leader. You can also use this deck if the battle ended and you only need to land one hit in the next fight to win. During raid events, or when going for weekly raid battles AP efficiency is important and having this one card deck will save you a lot of wasted ampules. This strategy can also be a component for quest raid events that use the RUSH GAUGE. Your Third Deck Similar to the second deck, the third deck is a stripped down deck. It consists of only two or three cards. This is for when your single card deck won't kill the boss, but your five card deck is over kill. Used more for time efficiency than AP cost efficiency. Time becomes a big issue during raid events, especially at the end when you need to kill as many raids as possible in the least amount of time possible to keep in a decent position, thus requiring you to remain efficient on AP while killing raids in the least amount of attempts. Because raid battles can be skipped, the swapping out of decks, initiating battles, and skipping rewards becomes the largest time consumer. Using a two card deck to kill the boss is more time efficient than attacking the boss two times with a one card deck. Cards In raid battles the defense of a card determines its HP. This is why sometimes the recommended boss deck selects a card with higher defense than attack. A higher defense card may survive more hits from the raid than a higher attack card, and therefore be able to deliver more damage. RUSH GAUGE Some quest raid events use the rush gauge. This a percentage bar that once full will engage Rush time. The rush gauge fills through three different means. * Defeating a quest boss grants +20% to the rush gauge. If this fills the gauge, you have to continue the event quest before Rush time triggers. * Scoring a critical when questing grants +10% to the rush gauge. If this fills the gauge, Rush time triggers immediately. * Using heat oil fills the gauge 100%, and restores 100 HP and all your AP. This also causes Rush time to trigger immediately. Rush Time Rush time causes a 1.5x bonus to event points gained. It also increases the chance of encountering event raids. Rush time has a limit, from a minute to a couple minutes. The purpose of rush time is killing event raids because of the 50% bonus to event points gained from the raid. Because rush time is three minutes or less, you need a strategy to maximize event raid kills. Rush Strategy Rush strategy can be broken down into three steps, finding, grinding, and rushing. Finding You need to find all the event raids you want to kill first. It might take a while, and the more event raids you have open the less likely you can find them. The maximum number you can have open is usually set to five. Ideally you'll have five event raids open before you rush. Raids usually have a range of HP, from several hundred thousand to over nine million. The more HP the more event points, so you want to use the rush timer on the high HP ones. However, if you have a weak deck it might not be time or AP/ampule efficient to kill the six million+ HP ones. Grinding You need to battle all the event raids until you can kill them in a single attack. But don't kill them! Only kill an event raid if there is no chance of the rush gauge being filled before the raid expires. Grinding can be done while finding, since you will probably have to use some ampules and you don't want your HP going to waste when burning through all your AP. Rushing Once you have found and ground all your event raids, you will probably have a partially full rush gauge. If it is very full, I suggest you continue plowing through the event quest to either fill the gauge with event boss kills, or fill it using criticals. If going the critical route, you can always visit the earliest event quest place possible, the one with the least amount of HP cost, and continue going through it for criticals. If your rush gauge is relatively empty, or you don't have time to quest for rush gauge because the raids are going to expire, then you can use heat oil. Once the rush timer starts, immediately go to the raids and kill them. Because of limited time you want to kill them in a single attack. You also don't have time to collect rewards, so simply click "Back to raid" below all the collect options. After you've killed all the raids, then you can go back to the raid menu and collect the rewards for all of them. Happy hunting.